Pixar Wiki
Toy Story Wallpaper.jpg|Welcome to the Pixar Wiki|linktext=The place for all of your favorite Pixar characters, movies, trivia, and other media! 6F1687C0-00A3-4F89-A1F2-F36CBD20DEE6.jpeg|Toy Story 4|link=Toy Story 4|linktext=Coming to theaters June 2019! Pixar_INC2_forcefield_(2).jpg|''Incredibles 2''|link=Incredibles 2|linktext=Now Available on DVD and Blu-ray! Coco-header-cropped.jpg|''Coco''|link=Coco|linktext=Now Available on DVD and Blu-Ray! Pixar Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the creative work of Pixar Animation Studios. For over 30 years, Pixar has touched the hearts of millions around the world through its 20 feature-length masterpieces and countless short films. In 2010, Pixar created a new company based in Vancouver called Pixar Canada which is included here on the wiki. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article. Please review our rules and policies, and then join in as we create a comprehensive database for all Pixar fans and take it "To Infinity and Beyond!" Toy story ver1 xlg.jpg|''Toy Story|link=Toy Story Bugslifeposter1.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life D9633D0B-4C0B-4E35-B1B8-146A891319F8.jpeg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Monsters inc ver1 xlg.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. 40A4DA2F-5727-49DF-9913-4A2DC0BE8294.jpeg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo 64EB78A8-0EA5-4061-A633-08D06A24D22E.jpeg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars poster 3.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Ratatouille xlg.jpg|Ratatouille|link=Ratatouille Title-walle2.jpg|WALL•E|link=WALL•E Up ver2.jpg|Up|link=Up TS3poster-crowd.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png|Cars 2|link=Cars 2 Brave-Apple-Poster.jpg|Brave|link=Brave Cloudy_2.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University Inside Out Second Poster.jpg|Inside Out|link=Inside Out The Good Dinosaur poster.jpg|The Good Dinosaur|link=The Good Dinosaur Finding_Dory_Poster.jpg|Finding Dory|link=Finding Dory Cars 3 poster.jpg|Cars 3|link=Cars 3 Coco Thanksgiving Poster.jpg|Coco|link=Coco Incredibles_2_poster_.jpg|Incredibles 2|link=Incredibles 2 Toy-story-4-poster1.jpg|Toy Story 4''|link=Toy Story 4 Andre&WallyB-titlecard.jpg|link=The Adventures of André & Wally B. Title-luxojr.jpg|link=Luxo, Jr. Title-redsdream.jpg|link=Red's Dream Title-tintoy.jpg|link=Tin Toy KnickKnackMainPage.png|link=Knick Knack Title-gerisgame.jpg|link=Geri's Game For the Birds title card.png|link=For the Birds Boundin Main Page.png|link=Boundin' One Man Band Main Page.png|link=One Man Band Lifted title card.png|link=Lifted Presto Main Page.png|link=Presto Partly Cloudy title card.png|link=Partly Cloudy Day&night.png|link=Day & Night La Luna Main Page.png|link=La Luna Blue Umbrella Main Page.png|link=The Blue Umbrella Party-Central-title-card-in-short.jpg|link=Party Central C4473AE3-CF8A-4B90-B407-B7513BB90A76.jpeg|link=Lava SST.jpg|link=Sanjay's Super Team Piper-title-card-dsnyscrncps.jpg|link=Piper 1032065-get-first-look-pixar-s-newest-short-film-lou.jpg|link=Lou Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 3.42.22 PM.png|link=Bao Mike's New Car title card.png|link=Mike's New Car Title-jackjackattack.jpg|link=Jack-Jack Attack Ghostlight Main Page.png|link=Mater and the Ghostlight Your Friend the Rat title card.png|link=Your Friend the Rat BurnE Main Page.png|link=BURN-E Dug's Special Mission title card.png|link=Dug's Special Mission George and A.J. title card.png|link=George and A.J. Mordu Main Page.png|link=The Legend of Mor'du Riley's First Date Title Card.jpg|link=Riley's First Date? Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 3.46.51 PM.png|link=Marine Life Interviews 2017-11-10-17-48-33-.jpg|link=Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool Ednaaunt.png|link=Auntie Edna Toy Story Shorts Logo.jpg|link=Toy Story Treats 300px-BLoSC title.jpg|link=Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Car Toons.jpg|link=Cars Toons Toy Story Toons logo woody buzz no text.jpg|link=Toy Story Toons Terror Thumb.png|link=Toy Story of Terror! Time Forgot Thumb.jpg|link=Toy Story That Time Forgot Clips from The Good Dinosaur: "Above The Clouds" Clip - The Good Dinosaur "Pet Collector" Clip - The Good Dinosaur "Get Through Your Fear" Clip - The Good Dinosaur "Jobs" Clip - The Good Dinosaur Clips from Inside Out: "Pizza" Clip - Inside Out "Long Term Memory" Clip - Inside Out "Disgust & Anger" Clip - Inside Out "Riley's Memories" Clip - Inside Out "Just Like Joy" Clip - Inside Out Clips from Brave: File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Wisps|Wisps File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Archery|Archery File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Suitors|Suitors File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Brawl|Brawl Clips from The Incredibles: The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Violets_Forcefield|Super Family The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Where%27s_My_Super_Suit|Where's my Super Suit The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Fighting_the_Robot_2|Mr. Incredible vs. Omnidroid The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Convincing_Edna|Convincing Edna Clips from Ratatouille: Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Kitchen_help,_post|Kitchen Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Bites,_post|Bites Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Cooking,_post|Cooking Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Learing_blindfolded|Learning blindfolded Clips from WALL•E: File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_The_repair_ward,_post|The Repair Ward File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_Foreign_contaminent,_pre|Foreign Contaminent File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_Eve%27s_entrance,_pre|Eve's Entrance File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_The_sky_is_falling,_post|The Sky is Falling Clips from Up: File:Up_(2009)_-_Clip_Alpha|Alpha File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Pursuit|Pursuit File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Carl|Meet Carl File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Dug|Meet Dug Clips from Toy Story 3: File:Toy_Story_3_(2010)_-_Clip_Welcome_to_Sunnyside|Welcome to Sunnyside File:Toy_Story_3_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Ken|Meet Ken File:Toy_Story_3_Movie_Clip_-_ABC_First_Look|ABC first look File:Toy_Story_3_(2010)_-_Clip_Buzz_Flies|Buzz flies Clips from Cars: File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_The_Race_2|The Race File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Last_Lap|Last Lap File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Lightning_Catches_Up|Lightning Catches Up File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Lightning_Pep_Talk|Lightning Pep Talk Clips from Cars 2: Cars_2_Explosive_Clip|Finn Escapes Cars_2_Porto_Corsa_Intro_-_Clip|Porto Corsa Cars_2_Japan_Race_-_Clip|Japan Race Cars_2_Clip_-_Looking_for_a_Car|Looking for a Car Clips from Monsters University: Monsters_University_-_Clip_-_%22ROR_Party%22|ROR Party Monsters_University_%22Terri_%26_Terry_and_Art%22_Clip|Terri and Terry and Art Monsters_University_-_%22Welcome_To_The_Scare_Games%22_Clip|Welcome to the Scare Games Monsters_University_%22Properly_Inspired%22_Clip|Properly Inspired __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: he: it: ja: nl: pl: pt: pt-br: ru: zh: Category:Browse